EXO love love
by miklee046
Summary: This is a story of a girl who goes to a school where 12 famous boys go to, name EXO. The girl's name is Kim yeol shi. By chance she gets involve with the members in EXO and slowly falls for one of them. But 2 guys likes her and both guys starts to fight over her. Sorry I can't give more info than that, read the story and u will find out. Thank you.


School was halfway to its end, and summer is just around the corner.

A girl name Kim yeol shi is just one of the normal girls who dreamt of being a famous star and having concerts around the world.

Kim yeol shi goes to a school named S.M. Academy. She doesn't want attention in school so she keeps a low profile.

In S.M. Academy there is a famous band called EXO. EXO-M has four Chinese members, all four members goes to a special class where they slowly learn Korean.

It was the start of the second semester of school, it was sunny, bright and warm. It was lunch time and Kim was in the library sleeping, arms crossed with her head leaning on top of them.

Lu han, a member of EXO-M was walking down the hall, heading towards the library. Lu han arrived in front of the library and was about to go in but stopped with a hult.

-´´ Lu han! `` a guy shouts running towards him.

Lu han turns his head to his right and saw Se hun.

-´´ hey~ `` Lu han said.

Both did a high five followed by a fist pound.

-´´ what u doing~? `` Se hun asked.

-´´ nothing much, I was just about to go and get a dictionary `` Lu han replied.

-´´ okay then, oh! go to the dance studio, we are going to practice, okay? `` Se hun said tapping Lu han's shoulder.

-´´ oh, okay I'll be there `` Lu han nodded watching Se hun run along.

Lu han walks in the library and started to look for a dictionary, while looking for the book... something distracts him.

Lu han saw a girl sleeping beautifully near a corner to the window side he walked closer to her, he looked at her like he has never seen anything like it.

- (she's so pretty~) Lu han murmurs.

The girl smiled.

- (it looks like she's having a nice dream) Lu han smiled.

The girl suddenly slowly opens her eyes, Lu han backed away and slowly turns around and ran to the other side and continued looking for the dictionary. He sighed with relief and finally found the dictionary and went to head for the dance studio.

While Lu han walks down the hall he hits his head with the dictionary.

-´´ why didn't I ask for her name (ow) `` he says rubbing his head.

Kim leans her back on the chair and streches her arms and yawns.

-´´ hm?~ i thought someone was looking at me, probobly just my imagenation `` kim looks out of the window and saw a clear blue sky, birds were flying and it was very peacful.

Suddenly the librarian calls her.

-´´ yes? `` kim asked pushing the chair backwards and stand up and walked towards the librarian.

-´´ the head teacher ask for u to go to his office`` the librarian said.

Kim bowed ´´ yes ``.

Kim headed to the head teachers office immediately. She stood infront of the door and knocked twice.

-´´ please come in `` the head teacher said.

Kim opens the door and goes inside closing the door behind her and faced the head teacher and saw a man and bowed her head.

-´´ sit down `` the head teacher said.

Kim looks at the chair to her right and sits down.

-´´miss kim, do u know this man? `` the head teacher asked.

Kim shook's her head and say's ´´ no ``.

-´´well this man is the maneger of EXO he wants to ask you a favour `` the head say's.

The head looks at the man.

-´´ oh yes, if it wouldn't be much of a trouble... would you like to do a music video with EXO-K & M? `` the man asked.

Kim's eyes went wide open.

-´´ i'm sorry... but i am not much of a dancer~ `` kim say's.

-´´ oh!, you do not have to worrie about dancing you only need to sing `` the man say's.

Kim was feeling unsure.

-´´ but may i ask? why me? `` kim asked.

-´´ do u remember the open consert here in school, i saw u performance and won... i was fascinated by your voice, so i picked you to do this `` the man said.

The head teacher sighed.

-´´ kim-shi~ you don't have to decide now, but think about it okay `` the head said.

Kim bit's her lower lip and looked decided.

-´´ where do i practice? `` kim asked.

the head teacher smiled.

-´´ that's more like it `` the head said.


End file.
